


Четыре раза, когда Райдо жаловался на судьбу, и один раз, когда ему не позволили

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда Райдо жаловался на судьбу, и один раз, когда ему не позволили</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Райдо жаловался на судьбу, и один раз, когда ему не позволили

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D~arthie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D%7Earthie).



> _По заказу Дарти: «Пьяный Райдо жалуется в пространство на свою горькую судьбу»._

**1**

  
  
Родители Райдо были «добытчиками». Или попросту говоря – шпионами. Состоять в службе разведки почетно, но это означает миссии, длящиеся месяцами, хорошо если не годами. Поэтому большую часть детства Райдо провел в «песочнице» - так назывался детский сад-пансион для детей таких вот шиноби-дальносрочников.   
В первый же день своего первого пребывания в песочнице Райдо закатил истерику. Ни ласковые увещевания, ни строгие слова не помогали, а так как в «песочнице» никогда – никогда! – не били детей, то мальчика оставили одного в надежде, что тот проревётся и успокоится.   
Он сначала ревел, потом начал икать и, наконец, затих, глядя на стенку в углу, куда его посадили. Жизнь очень суровая и неприветливая штука, когда мамы нет рядом!  
Вспомнив про маму, он снова заревел.

  
  
**2**

  
  
Он удрал с распределения, едва учителя отпустили их. Даже не стал дожидаться своих друзей – он потом поговорит с ними. Дома ждала мама, чудом вырвавшая себе небольшой отпуск-передышку, чтобы поздравить сына. Но он не мог сейчас показаться домой. Не в таком виде.   
«Ради всего святого, Райдо, возьми себя в руки, тебе уже семь лет, ты уже не ребенок, чтобы реветь. Ты уже почти генин!»  
Едва сдерживая слезы, он промчался переулками и крышами сараев к заброшенным районам Конохи и забился на чердаке старого дома: своем убежище. Он тут посидит чуток, успокоится...  
На чердаке были раскиданы старые кунаи, полустёршиеся свитки, блестящие, удобно ложащиеся в руку камушки: кучи хлама, которые они с Генмой натаскали за три года.  
Зря он пришел сюда. Вид убежища – их тайного убежища – только лишний раз напомнил о том, что это в прошлом.  
Как ни старался Райдо, но слезы сами навернулись на глаза. Их с Генмой не определили вместе. Тройка Райдо будет специализироваться на боевом направлении, а тройка Генмы – на разведке. Они так мечтали всегда быть вместе, учиться вместе, работать вместе...  
Жизнь такая нечестная штука!   
Райдо хлюпнул носом.   
  


  
**3**

  
  
Все началось с изумленного восхищения Генмы, узнавшего, что Райдо еще никогда не пил. А когда б он успел? Кто ж пьет перед боем! Может, неженки-разведчики и проводят все время в трактирах, развесив уши, и попивая что-нибудь горячительное, а нам нужна трезвая голова!   
Райдо знал, что неправ. Но сейчас это не имело значения. Он был пьян (и это состояние ему не нравилось, если интересно!), он был почему-то мрачен, он был зол и обижен на Генму.  
Да! Во всем был виноват Генма! Райдо, определенно, не хотел влюбляться в лучшего друга. Друга, который даже не замечал его чувств; такая вот у нас прекрасная разведка! Друга, который не обращал на него внимания. Который не был влюблен в него.  
Который притащил его сюда, напоил и бросил кукситься в углу, а сам усвистал вертеть задом перед незнакомцами.  
Райдо бурчал себе под нос все, что он думает об окружающих, об этом саке, об этих закусках, об этом столе и о том шиноби, что спал под столом. И о Генме.  
Жизнь, определенно, была несправедлива!   
  


  
**4**

  
  
Райдо не хотел никого видеть и себя в том числе. Себя – в первую очередь.  
Сегодня с него впервые сняли повязки. То, что он увидел в зеркале... Это даже и человеком-то нельзя было назвать.   
Он не хотел слушать ничьи утешения, ему не нужно было ничье присутствие рядом. Райдо сбежал из больницы и пошел туда, где его будут искать в последнюю очередь: к себе домой. Разве что Генма догадался бы искать его тут. Но Генмы не было в Конохе, и не будет еще несколько месяцев.  
Господи, как он посмотрит на Генму, как он сможет показаться ему на глаза?  
Райдо скривился, поморщился от боли, и постарался расслабить мышцы лица. Он знал, что ему еще повезло: руки-ноги на месте, оба глаза тоже, и они даже видят (у врачей были сомнения касательно левого). Подумаешь, лицо! Бывали личики и пострашнее. Куноичи не обращают внимания на лицо, а все остальное у Райдо, слава богу, было цело.  
Но все же, то, что предстало перед ним в зеркале...  
\- Какой же я жалкий человечишко, - пробормотал Райдо, - нашел о чем печалиться!  
Просто по сравнению с Генмой... всегда этот Генма на уме!   
Но теперь, конечно, и сравнивать глупо.   
Он, конечно, возьмет себя в руки, и сможет глядеть всем в глаза, и рано или поздно смирится... с этим.  
Но сейчас – сейчас он имел право пару минут пожалеть себя.  
Жизнь такая... не будем об этом.  
  


  
**и один.**

  
  
\- Охх...  
Болел живот. Болела шея. Горло. О, мое бедное горло.  
Лоб тоже раскалывался.   
И безумно хотелось в туалет.  
Райдо, тихо постанывая, сполз с кровати (откуда у него кровать? он же спит на полу!) и пополз в сторону уборной. Он откуда-то знал, что ему надо пройти по коридору, вторая дверь налево... В желудке что-то бунтовало и стремилось на волю. Райдо едва успел добраться до унитаза вовремя.   
Давненько ему не было так хреново! Опершись лбом на прохладный бортик унитаза, Райдо глубоко дышал, стараясь усмирить свой желудок. Сил дотянуться до рычага и спустить воду не было. Райдо жалобно простонал и все же попытался встать.   
\- Держи.   
Райдо осторожно повернул голову и увидел чашку. С водой. Он с благодарностью принял ее и прополоскал рот. Горло саднило.  
\- Да пей ты, ох, горе мое, - чашка исчезла из его рук, и Райдо закрыл глаза.   
\- Пей, - приказали ему.  
Райдо открыл глаза. Чашка. Ладонь – с парой таблеток. Очень-очень голое тело.  
Райдо осторожно сел, принял лекарство (этому человеку можно верить) и выпил воду. Потом еще раз посмотрел на очень голого Генму, на очень голого себя, поскреб пальцем живот, и закручинился по новой: он даже ничего не помнил!  
\- Я даже ничего не помню, - проскулил он.  
Генма, морщась, тер лоб. Приятно знать, что похмелье мучит не только тебя одного.  
\- Я тоже не помню, - Генма поднялся, опираясь на стенку, и поглядывая на Райдо сверху вниз. – Поэтому нам необходимо проспаться и повторить.  
Райдо не нашел, что сказать, и молча кивнул. Желудок встрепенулся, но наружу не попросился. Вот и ладно. Генма улыбался ему, и Райдо нашел в себе силы ответить шаткой ухмылкой.  
Жизнь-то, кажется, налаживалась, и вырисовывалась не такой уж и стервой...


End file.
